Zuix
by Azul-Tori
Summary: Rutherford like any other kid was about to start off on his journey, but then he gets invited to visit the Queen of Cherry-Mud town located in the Sphinx region. Upon arrival, everything goes wrong and the Queen shows her true colors.
1. Thy Queen Amazul

A typical butler dressed in all black goes up a beautiful cherry blossom tree stairway, "Queen Amazul. The guests have arrived."

"That will be all Carl," says the queen while putting on her bright red lipstick and zipping up her black couture drape dress.

***A day ago***

"_Dear Rutherford,_

_You are accordingly invited to the Queen's couture dress party. Out of thousands of people, you and a selected few have been chosen personally because of your battling skills during your graduation battle (before going off to become a fully fledge trainer) were impeccable. Queen Amazul believes in you. Don't worry about the Pokémon, Queen Amazul has asked the school to lend you guys the Pokémon again. Please come on time and don't worry about getting over here alone, a trainer will be waiting for you guys outside of the school gate."_

A rush of anger runs through Rutherford's face, "What the hell? I know all of my life I have been very androgynous, but come on! I would think the queen would know my true identity." Sigh. "I also thought my name would give it away, but then again people are just plain out stupid."

"Rutherford. Diner is ready," shouts a voice from the kitchen.

"I'm going mom, I just need to finish writing something in my journal."

"_Well journal once again I have been mistaken for a girl, but hey I guess I'm used to it. Even mom doesn't mind it, which is amazing by the way. I thought she would've had cracked under stress, but I guess she's a strong woman. This is good, since dad's soul was imprisoned in the afterlife by an Alakazam. I know I sound like a broken record by writing this everyday in my journal, but to me it's like a ritual. A ritual that I believe will bring my dad back. Well enough of the sappy me; let's move on to some amazing news. In 3 days I finally leave Cherry-Mud town and start my own journey, a journey which is needed. This might be the last time I write an entry on you journal because I'm leaving you home, I don't want anything happing to you and plus if you're reading this mom, I know it's going to sooth you. Love you both. 3 3 3 3"_

Rutherford closes his journal and walks carefully down the steps to the kitchen, "I hope my mom has a couture dress I can borrow." Thinks Rutherford while shaking his head and giggling.

**-Simple Brown Dining Table with Two Chairs-**

Shoving bread down his mouth, "Mom, do you have a couture dress I can borrow?"

A giggle comes out, "Oh darling, back to your old tricks again?"

Chuckles a bit, "No mom, I have been invited to a fancy Pokémon battle reunion with the Queen. I was selected from thousands. Apparently she liked my battling skills during the graduation battle." Rutherford shines a cocky smile.

"That's amazing Rutherford. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom. Hey I have a question. Why are we the only region to have a Queen?"

"Well to make the story short. Her family are said to be the saviors of this region, the Sphinx region. After her ancestress saved the region, they were crowed the royal family by the public. Ever since then, they have been reigning over Sphinx. To be honest, I believe it's good. It keeps us all in our places."

Rutherford drinks his last sip of lemonade, "I want to be queen one day. Forget this journey stuff; it's so out of style."

_-Silence-_

_-Then Rutherford and his mom burst out laughing-_

"Good one dear. Now go clean up and then off to bed."

"Okay mom," says Rutherford while getting up and kissing his mom on the cheek. "Goodnight and sweet dreams."

***Rutherford Walking To the School***

Jumping into the mud and having the best time of his life, "Oh god I better stop. I'm going to get this dress dirty."

Brushes off dirt and puts his serious face on. After a bit Rutherford starts singing the Pokerap song.

"Clefairy, Jigglypuff, something, someone, what? Okay I'm lost. I'm giving up." Hears a rustling noise and turns around, "Who's there?"

A shiny Poliwag appears, "Poli-Poli."

Rutherford's eyes sparkle in amazement, "People have talked about such rarer Pokémon, but I thought they were a myth because they are truly rare creatures to be roaming around like this."

Poliwag starts blowing up its cheeks.

"What are you doing little fellow?"

An explosion of mist comes out of Poliwag's mouth, "POLI!"

Mist clears out. Rutherford has a sad face, "Where's a damn pokeball when you need one? Oh yeah, I'm not on my journey yet! What a beauty. I hope I encounter one again."

***An Extraordinary School Made Out of Mud and Cherry Blossom Trees***

Rutherford sees the trainer waiting for him, "I'm late once again. That guy is going to grill me."

"Finally you show up Slowpoke," says the trainer with an annoyed face. "Well now that all of you are here, let's go."

Takes out a great ball from his pocket, "Now Kadabra come out and teleport us to Queen Amazul's castle."

"Kadabra!"

***Queen Amazul Cherry Blossom Tree Castle***

_-Living room—_

"Wow. Didn't expect that from a teleportation," says Rutherford while trying to keep his balance.

Queen comes walking down the stairway. Pearl white skin completing her black couture drape dress, shinning red lipstick matching the rose in her hair, and black mysterious eyes scanning the room.

"Damn, she's beautiful." A blush surfaces on Rutherford face.

"Welcome guests. It's a lovely pleasure to see such young talent right in front of me. It feels me with joy, not long ago I was in your shoes and if I'm correct you guys are about to start your own journeys."

"Yes, your majesty." Reply all 7 teenagers.

"Oh don't flatter me with that proper greeting; you guys can call me Amazul. Well let's get started. Up first is Rutherford."

"First? Cool," smiles Rutherford while going up to the Queen.

"Guess its luck of the draw. Now here's the Pokémon you were assigned. Please call it out."

"Yes," smiles Rutherford. "You and I kicked butt last semester; now let's show the Queen what you are made of. Come on out Oddish."

"Oddish, Oddish" says the little Pokemon in joy. "It's been forever, come over and give me a hug." Rutherford replies with a smile.

"Gengar come on sweetie and help me out."

"Geng, Geng" shouts the Pokemon in eagerness.

Rutherford looks at the Queen with joy, "Are we going to battle?"

A polish laugh comes out, "Oh heavens no. I am a bit too old to battle. I'm going to show you guys something extraordinary."

"I can't believe the Queen is going to show us something awesome up her sleeve. Amazing experience ever," replies a fan girl from the pack of students.

"You young people are way too nice, but trust me. I won't disappoint. Gengar use psychic on the students."

"GEN," an elusive purple ray of light radiates from Gengar as he smirks with pleasure.

The students, along with Rutherford, get picked up and get thrown into shadow tombs. A happy vibe is soon turned into a screaming frenzy.

"Oh, there they go again; screaming like if I'm going to kill them. Gengar shut their lips sealed, erase this memory and fill it with another one, and then teleport them out of here except for Rutherford."

"GEN!" screams out the Pokemon in joy.

_-Students disappear-_

Meanwhile Oddish used the time to save up solar energy. "Oddish!" a ray of light emerges from Oddish's leaves and hits Gengar.

"Gen," shouts the Pokemon in pain.

"Crap, I forgot about that little runt. Gengar return and Duskull take his place."

"Duskull," boasts the Pokemon flying around the room.

"What is the Queen up to? I thought she helped the people? Gosh, I'm so confused."

"It's okay, you are the only one that's going to remember all of this and I'm not going to worry because nobody is going to believe a little brat like you."

Anger rushes through Rutherford's body. He tires breaking away from his shadow prison, but he can't. The closer he gets away from escaping, the more force the prison shoves into Rutherford's body.

"The more you try to fight it, the more a shadow pressure hits you. Well this is all fun and stuff, but I have to get going. Duskull shut this kid up, but leave his eyes open. I want him to see everything," a smile of evil radiates from the Queen.

Duskull stops in his tracks in teleports in front of Rutherford, "Duskull?" whispers the Pokemon in confusion.

Rutherford froze a bit from nerves but then a charge of bravery hits him, "I know you don't want to do this Duskull. Just set me free and then we can become friends and put this hag in jail."

Duskull looks at Rutherford with eyes of convincement, but then starts laughing.

"Great. He's just as evil as his owner now I'm screwed." Rutherford then feels his whole body going numb, but his eyes and brain could still make out everything going on in front of him.

"Perfect. Now use night shade on Oddish," points the Queen to her fountain.

Once again Oddish was ready to use Solar Beam, but before the release Duskull snuck up from behind it and hit him with a powerful wave of Night Shade.

Oddish goes flying to a wall, "Duskull was quick. That Queen must train her Pokemon very well."

Oddish gets up with what little power he has. Looks at Rutherford and smiles while tumbling to the floor again.

"Oddish wasn't that fun as I thought, but hey a shiny is a shiny."

"Is the Queen blind, Oddish is a normal Pokemon?"

"Duskull do the pleasures of showing our guest the true form of this Pokemon. I'm sure she hasn't seen anything like this."

Duskull uses psychic to bring Oddish from the ground and unto the sunlight.

"Oddish may seem normal right now, but I know he's a shiny and you may be thinking: 'But how do you know?' Well that secret I won't tell you," smiles the Queen while throwing a rainbow pearl at Oddish.

A petite pearl gracefully flies threw Rutherford eyes and hit the sunlight. Radiating its 7 luminous colors and then turning into what seems like a sacrificial shrine.

Duskull sets Oddish into the middle of the shrine, "Now the true beauty begins."

Oddish is tied down with chains by Duskull's psychic. Upon touching Oddish flesh, Oddish turns into his shiny form. The shrine starts glowing and a ghostly figure appears with a necklace.

Oddish once again levitates and the ominous figure sticks its hand into Oddish mouth. Oddish wakes up with eyes of hopelessness and no movement. The ghost finishes 5 seconds later, sticks out his hand and along with Oddish pure soul.

The ghostly figure throws the soul to the Queen; it hits her on the neck. Specifically a necklace made out of expensive jewels with a pokeball that open, but nothing came out. Only Oddish soul went in and the pokeball turns back to normal size.

"Thank you my dear friend. Now get rid of Oddish and the Duskull teleport that brat out of here," says the Queen while walking elegantly back to her room.

The ghostly figure takes out a tail that was hidden. The tail hits Oddish and slowly sucks it in. Duskull just laughs once again and teleports a frightened Rutherford home.

**Konichiwa everyone. :D This is my first Pokemon fiction and I hope you guys like it. XD I'm also pretty new here on Fanfiction and as a writer too. :) Please leave a review, any review can help me. I know it can, especially from the people that have been here long. :3 Have a nice everybody and if you guys have any questions don't be shy, just message me.**


	2. Father?

**A/N: I don't own Pokemon. Gamefreak does. D: But I do own my OC and the Sphinx region. :DD**

* * *

><p>"Rutherford," whispered a warm voice in a dark room, a voice that Rutherford knew but couldn't place it on anyone's face.<p>

"Yes?" he replied eagerly to see the person.

"Still the same cute little boy as ever," giggled the luminous voice.

That giggle, so gentle and nice, I know it! … "DAD!" shouted Rutherford as tears came crashing down to his cheeks.

"Yes, it's me my son. I know you have a lot of questions to ask me, but I don't have that much time. Any second now we will disconnect. So let me say this fast; yes I'm still alive. Don't worry about finding me because one day I will come back. Also, tell your mom I'm glad she hasn't forgotten about me."

Nothing came out of Rutherford's mouth. He was still in shocked; he couldn't believe his father was still alive. After much courage gathered, Rutherford replied in a soft sob tone: "Yes father."

"That's a good boy. Every time I see you in my dreams I confuse you with a younger version of your mother. You're truly a beautiful sight to see and don't you worry about looking like a girl. To me, I believe the Poke gods have truly blessed me and your mother with a wonderful son and I know she's proud of you too. Don't worry about it. Just embrace it, like I have embraced this situation I am in."

As Rutherford was about to reply, a glowing light appears illuminating the dark room. His mouth drops to the floor; there at the end of the room stood his father. His father with the size of 5'9, light spiky brown hair, caramel skin tone, and a plain white bath robe covering his body; smiling as if he were home.

"Dad," said Rutherford while running joyfully to his dad. But the more he got closer to his Dad, the more his Dad went back into the shadows.

"Awe, Rutherford. I know you want to give me a hug, but our time is up." Replied Rutherford's Dad has he completely gets engulfed by the shadows. "Like I said, don't worry. I am safe and give your mom a big hug for me. Goodbye my son, for now."

These two sentences echoed throughout Rutherford's brain as he woke up from his lovely dream, along with more happy tears.

* * *

><p><strong>[Rutherford's Room]<strong>

A gorgeous yellow ray of sunlight enters his room, revealing a nice little organized room. Such a normal room; with a simple blue desk, an array of Pokemon plushies, a small black TV, two simple white see-through curtains, drawings of mud and cherry blossom trees scattered around a beige color theme walls and ceiling (showing Rutherford love of his hometown), two blue dressers, a small closet located in the middle of the dressers, and a water bed draped in a lily pad theme cover.

"Damn sun," said Rutherford annoyed while rubbing his eyes to wake up. At the same time he feels tears on his face and he looks down to his clothes and notices he cried a river. "Only you Dad," he whispered smiling.

"Well let's get up and get ready to pack. Today I finally leave home and start my journey!" shouted Rutherford while dashing to the bathroom across the house. "Oh crap, I might wake my mom up."

Rutherford takes an hour warm shower, gets out of the tub and goes straight to the mirror to wipe the steam off. There in the mirror he noticed something, "You're right Dad, I do look a lot like Mom."

There in the mirror reflected a boy with the height of 5'6, curly short midnight blue hair reaching to his shoulders, pearl white skin, and sapphire blue eyes with gray birthmarks surrounding his pupils.

"All that's different is that my Mom has hazel eyes. So freaky." Giggled Rutherford while exiting the bathroom and walking back to his room.

After a few minutes of drying himself up, Rutherford starts going to his drawers and picking out his outfit. Rutherford a few weeks ago went on a shopping spree with his mom to show off his new journey outfit. There on the bed laid a white t-shirt with a design of an 'XD' smiley face (light blue), a black normal black vest, and black fitted jeans accompanied with high top light blue converse type shoes, and a light brown messenger bag.

"Okay, I am all set for this journey and I know Mom packed all the essentials I need for this journey. All that's left is to eat breakfast and then head off to professor Azalog's house to get my first Pokemon," smiled Rutherford while once again dashing out of his room and into the kitchen by running down a sleek wood color stairway.

* * *

><p>"Oh my Arceus, I hope made pancakes with bacon," said Rutherford while walking into the very organized kitchen. There in the middle laid Rutherford's and his Mom's favorite brown dining table with two black chairs, kitchen wear set and ready to be used, and an array of purple tulips in a vase located in the middle.<p>

"Those are Mom's favorite. Dad would always bring her an array of tulips whenever he had the chance, which was every weekend. I know it doesn't sound like much, but mom would always shed a tear or two." Rutherford thinks to himself while scanning the kitchen to find his mom.

There at the stove stood his mother making his favorite food, "Dear, do you like the flowers?" asked his Mom cheerfully.

"Yes Mom, they are truly a sight to see," replied Rutherford while taking his seat on the table. "Did you buy them today?"

A sob comes out, "Oh, no dear. I didn't have time to go anywhere today. I stayed up all last night packing your items for the journey. When I woke up this morning the mailman was waiting for me outside, apparently someone sent these flowers via express. It had a note attached to it too, it said: 'Don't worry my love; Rutherford is ready to start on his journey.' XOXO- Dad.

Tears from both Rutherford and his Mom fell to the floor, as rain does from the clouds. "Today I had a dream about Dad and he said to stay strong and not worry because everything will get better."

A sniffling noise boomed back from the walls of the kitchen, "As did I son and he also said that he will be coming back one day. To count on that," said his Mom while heading to the table with two plates filled with blueberry pancakes and 3 strips of bacon.

Rutherford grabs a tissue from his pocket (he knew tears would be flowing from his eyes today), to dry up his tears. He handed one over to his Mom too, "Mom, I'm glad we never gave up on Dad. Our prayers were finally heard and now we can rejoice with happiness," replied Rutherford while grabbing a fork and stuffing his face with his Mom's amazing food.

His Mom just smiled and thinks to herself: "Just like his Dad."

* * *

><p><strong>[In front of The Castle]<strong>

Tourists passing through Queen's Amazul castle taking pictures of such beauty and reading the following description of the castle:

_"This was no ordinary castle; this castle was built with the two abundant resources known to the Sphinx region: mud and cherry blossom trees. The walls built from the ground up with mud harden to perfection by the help of water and fire Pokemon, not even a Snorlax can body slam its way through this gigantic wall protecting the castle._

_Though mud isn't that all pretty, Queen Amazul parents hired a top designer to make the castle pretty (which was me). As a result I added the natural pink color of the cherry blossom trees to the mud of the walls, to make it more presentable. Inside of the castle rests a Pokemon forest, a one of a kind forest. Forests originally have normal trees, but this one has a collection of cherry blossom trees. In the middle lay the famous 7 color blossom trees, which during the day make a magnificent rainbow that can be seen from all over Mud-Cherry town (also known as the Rainbow forest). Let's not forget the crystal clear lake, literally this lakes has all kinds of jewels. From pearls, emeralds, diamonds, sapphires, rubies, heart gold, soul silver, platinum, black/white stones, and leaf green /fire red stones._

_Inside of the lavish castle I went with an original concept: the ancient Roman theme. Though only a few have seen the inside of the castle, all of them state that the inside actually makes you believe you were back in Rome (and I can vouch for that too). The idea I was going for. Lastly, I wasn't supposed to say this but in the end I got the King's approval. At the bottom of the castle lays a dungeon, a dungeon so dark and gloomy. Back in the times the King had to send insane trainers to the dungeon to pay for their sins. Sometimes lives were taken of trainers and Pokemon. Some servants say the dungeon is haunted by those malicious tormented souls, seeking to get revenge on anyone who trespasses. Could it be true? Well I don't because I have never had the chance to fully explore down there. Well that's about it and I couldn't write anything about the rooms because they were off-limits. Let me just say that there are way too many rooms up there. Well that's all; I hope you guys enjoyed this little history of how the castle looks."_

_Love, Randall_

"That was nice of them but I wonder what the Queen is doing?" said the first tourist.

"Maybe she's at the dungeon," replied the second tourist jokingly while taking pictures.

* * *

><p><strong>[Amazul's Room<strong>]

*Knock, knock.*

"Yes, Carl?" replied Amazul annoyed.

*Opens the door.*

"You have a visitor," said the old butler bowing his head down.

"Who may that be?" asked Amazul curiously.

"It's your old friend, Zinger."

"What does he want now?" mumbled the Queen to herself. After a few stokes of powder on her face, the Queen replies irritated: "Tell him I will be down in a bit."

"Yes and he also robustly demanded that you bring the 'yin-yang necklace' and not the rich jewel necklace," replied the butler with an eerie voice.

"There he goes again taking over Carl's body. How bothersome, but that's what I get when I get involved with a damn Zuix." Said the Queen as she looks at herself in the mirror; there a woman of the age of 23 stood with the stature of 5'9, long straight red rose hair reaching to floor (a tradition found in Amazul's lineage), light green seaweed eyes, a gorgeous rich white cream skin tone, two black bar earrings (one at each ear), and an extravagant white roman goddess inspired dress.

"Zinger, why did I have to get involved with you?" whispered the Queen grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>[1812]<strong>

"Mommy, can I go with you?" asked politely Amazul.

"Sweetie I wish with all my heart to bring you along, but Daddy won't permit it."

"…"

"Carl may you please accompany Amazul to the Rainbow forest. I believe I just saw Pokemon there," smiled Amazul's Mom as she kissed her daughter goodbye.

A butler of the age of 25 comes bowing his head down from the front entrance door. A fine looking guy with short black hair with an army cut, and well tanned skin tone, a tallness of 6'0, shimmering black eyes, and a typical butler suit with the exception of a rainbow tie (showing his loyalty to the rainbow forest; the kingdom's flag logo).

"Please grab my hand princess Amazul. The friendly Pokemon await us," smiled Carl to comfort Amazul.

Dried her tears off with one of her Dad's handkerchief; "Yes, let's go. Hopefully I will be able to see a Jigglypuff this time." Replied Amazul grabbing Carl's hand and waving goodbye to her Mom with the other.

*A one minute walk down the long hallway; a simple hallway filled with a long red carpet, brown stools holding expensive vases, many light bulbs revealing the dark pathway, soulful paintings of the Sphinx region, and a lot of unknown rooms that Amazul and Carl don't know what are inside of them.*

"Well here we are my lady. Please do play around, but not far from my eyes. I will be doing some training with Lunatone."

"Okay I won't," shouted Amazul as she skipped her way through the grass.

"I wonder if Jigglypuff would be here today. Last time her nemesis's shown up; that ugly Clefairy," said Amazul scouting for Jigglypuff in the forest.

As Amazul was surveying the forest she came across a weird Pokemon, "Why is that Pokemon shining?"

A flash of light sprouts from one of the bushes; blinding Amazul for a bit and dashing right in front of her, leaving a trail of shiny light.

Amazul rubs her eyes from the little burn, "What are you? I have never seen a Pokemon like you."

"Ala," said the shiny Alakazam while twisting its spoons with his impressive psychic power.

"You are just majestic. I have never seen anything like you. Did the forest make you?" asked Amazul star struck.

Alakazam looked at the young girl in confusion, "Ala?"

"Oh, that's right. You can't understand me. I'm so dumb. Okay wait here, I'm going to go get Carl so he can capture you."

As soon as Amazul turned her back to run to Carl, Alakazam stopped her dead on her tracks and brought her closer to him.

Amazul thought it was a game, so she went along with it. "Hey, can we go flying in the sky with your powers?" she asked amazed.

"Yes, I can do that. But I don't feel like it. Instead I'm going to show you something," replied Alakazam in an uncanny voice.

Amazul eyes widen and her body turned dead. She couldn't believe a Pokemon was talking, especially one with a vaporous voice. "Su.. urr.. re!" stuttered Amazul in response.

"Well said young girl," smiled Alakazam as he puts Amazul back onto the ground, but holding his power over. "This is where the true magic begins. Unfold the truth about the Zuix Pokemon," echoed the voice of Alakazam through the forest with a menacing dark fog following.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Outside of Rutherford's house]<em>**

"Well mom, this is the final goodbye. I won't be seeing you for a long time but don't worry. I'm going to call you every time I enter a Pokemon center," said Rutherford as he stepped down the two marvel steps.

"I have nothing to worry about son. I know you can take care of yourself now, Dad and I have taught you a lot of the world. Now do please call me when you get to every single Pokemon center, I will be waiting for your call. Even if you're dead tired, ring me," replied his Mom laughing.

Giggle, "Okay, I got it. Now I'm off. Take care of yourself and the house Mom. Love you," said Rutherford while hugging his Mom one last time.

"You may look like me, but you definitely have your Dad's will power." Sobbed his Mom while kissing Rutherford on his cheek and handing him something in a napkin.

"Huh? What's this Mom?"

"Just open it."

Rutherford quickly rips the napkin in two. To his amazement his Mom had found his favorite thing in the whole world! His pair of snake bites piercings.

He quickly puts them on, "Thank you Mom." He shouted as he dashed through the steps again and runs to the professor's lab.

"Only if you were right here, right now Davos. You would be sobbing like a baby too," whispered his Mom while waving goodbye to her son.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Konichiwa everyone! It's Azul-Tori again with the second chapter of my story. :) I am really grateful that a lot of people took the time to read my story and leave reviews. You guys are so nice and I gladly appreciated it too because I took everyone's constructive ****criticism to my head, which helped me deliver this better chapter. Thank you again, guys. XD I know it may not be perfect, but I'm happy to say that it's a big improvement from my first chapter. XD Hope you guys enjoy it and please leave a review again. :3 lol Next chapter, Rutherford is definitely going to get his first Pokemon. :D Any guesses? ^_^ Until next time and have a good day too everybody. ^.^**


	3. Who's that Pokemon?

**A/N: I don't own Pokemon. D: But I do own everything else. ^_^**

* * *

><p>"My dear friend, I hope you are resting in peace. We could have gone to places beyond this castle and maybe even we could have accomplished our goal. It was that damn Zuix's fault, but don't worry dear friend. I am going to get the revenge you deserve," thought Carl to himself as held a picture in front of him. There on the picture illustrated Carl as a young boy with his first Pokemon Lunatone and both exemplified true happiness of a friendship.<p>

Tears soon followed down his cheeks hitting the picture as their destination and a vibe of friendless ricocheted around the small well lit room; showing a tiny bed, a small wooden window that could open to the outside, an undersized desk with a chair by its side, pictures of his family covered most of the ceiling, a golden color covered his walls, and a dungeon inspired door that he opened and whispered a sentence with a confident face while closing it: "Lunatone, justice will be served."

[Flashback- Rainbow Forest: 1812]

"Lunatone, use psychic and then follow it up with trick room," said Carl to his Pokemon.

The moon shaped Pokemon gracefully levitated itself a bit higher into the sky; eyes started beaming with a shimmering purple light. After a few moments of showing off his eyes, Lunatone closed them. A dark shadow possessed the field; Lunatone used its trick room. A bit of eeriness was sent flying to Carl's body, but he just shook it off with a smirk. Lunatone then used his trump card; he used what was left of the trick room and converted it into a pitch black cocoon.

"Well done my good friend. Now end it off," screamed Carl with a rush of pride running through his body. A rush that he hadn't felt in forever; although he liked serving the rainbow kingdom, he wanted to quit and become a coordinator. A dream that was crushed when it whispered into his father's ear, his family was well known in the butler community for serving one of the richest family in the Sphinx region for about 2 decades and counting.

"Lunatone," whispered the Pokemon cheerfully upon hearing his master's command. It started shooting his psychic power to slowly shed the cocoon and came out beaming with what seemed like new skin to the Pokemon. His new manipulated skin glowed upon the sun rays touch; which painted a beautiful picture with the rainbow cherry blossom trees as background.

A tear summoned on Carl's left eye, "Lunatone that was glorious."

Lunatone replied back with a gleaming smile.

Before Carl could run up and hug his Pokemon for a job well done, a menaced fog appeared: "Amazul?" Carl said while he turned to the fog's direction with a concerned expression taking place on his face.

* * *

><p>A small rocky road, tall grass, large green trees, mud holes, and the sun rayed with harsh rays; Rutherford took out a bottle of water from his messenger bag while walking. Taking a sip, he sighed: "I don't ever remember professor Azalog's lab being this far."<p>

A sign approached and he read out loud: "Log town ahead, one mile." A jolt of energy struck his body and he dashed like a furious Tauros to the town.

Trying to catch his breath, Rutherford sees log town. Such a small town, maybe 10 houses resided there. Although petite; it was truly a sight to see. Nature at its purest and as its name stated, this town was built on logs. Every house from roof to porch had wood but not any kind of wood; wood at its finest, wood that was cut and trimmed by the best Bidoof and Bibarel of the Sphinx region. For their good deed, the town's people sculpted a variety of statues for the Pokemon heroes.

Walking through the town, Rutherford knew how well organized the ten houses were. Each aligned next to each other; 5 on the right side and 5 on the left. In the middle laid professor Azalog's lab, a normal looking lab from afar but when he made a closer inspection, the lab was built with logs too. Instead of sending confused signals to future trainers, Professor Azalog decided to paint it white.

"Pure white indicates a lab is present. Very clever of her and yet keeping the tradition going," smiled Rutherford staring at the top of the lab, something caught his attention.

Although looking like a regular lab; one feature did differentiate it from other labs in the region. There on the top of the lab stood a walking plank and at the edge stretched a rainbow tree. With the help of the sun, the rainbow tree blazed all of its natural colors upon the town in the sky. Making it look like an aurora borealis during a winter night.

"Such a beauty," he said looking at the sky with amazed eyes. This was the first time Rutherford ever saw something amazing as this. Although he looked at pictures from magazines, he felt it was better to experience it firsthand; an image that was not going to dissolve from his head for awhile.

"Why hello there young lady, are you here to get your first Pokemon?" intruded a jolly tone into Rutherford's head.

Breaking from his trance spooked, he answered while he turned and bowed to the person: "Yes. I'm here to get my first Pokemon. Very nice to meet you, I am Rutherford Arcoiris and who may you be?" While Rutherford at the moment wanted to go off on the person for calling him a girl; he just let it slip. It seemed he finally came to the conclusion that no matter what, people are always going to confuse him for a girl. So instead of always fighting, he came to terms with it. Allowing it to sink into his personality and as a result he gained a bit of feminine features.

A blush illustrated around the person's face, "Why heaven's sake, we have here such a polite young new trainer," replied the person with a harmonious voice; as if a Roselia was talking to Rutherford.

He smiled at the sound of the person's voice while he raised his head to make eye contact. There in front of him stood a fine looking young woman (roughly around her 20s), curly blonde hair draped over her shoulders, pale as white snow skin tone, ruby eyes fired with passion, a yellow sun dress with a sunflower in the middle (showing off her nice small curves), and a white lab coat over the dress.

"Professor Azalog?" asked Rutherford as his mouth dropped to the ground.

She gently picked up his mouth and giggled in response: "Why yes it's me and nice to meet you Rutherford."

'I feel like such a dork,' he thought to himself as he blushed. "Am I the only one getting a Pokemon today professor?"

"No, we have special guests waiting for us in the lab already. We were all waiting for you and now that you're here we shouldn't delay them any longer," answered Professor Azalog walking into the lab.

Rutherford followed closely behind and thought to himself: _'Who may this person be? Professor Azalog seems like she doesn't want to disappoint this mysterious person. Could it be an Elite four?_' A thrilled jump he made at the thought of maybe meeting an Elite four.

Upon entering the lab, Rutherford was shocked to see that the lab looked normal. Like any other lab with computers, desks, workers, a library upstairs, tables, chairs, Pokemon equipment, and a lot of paper over the place. He though since the outside was made from wood, that the inside too was going to amaze him. Though one thing once again did stand out; the Pokemon machines used wood as their main power source.

"Now that both of you here. Let me introduce to you the 3 Pokemon we have randomly selected from the 649 Pokemon that we know of," said Professor Azalog.

"Yes, please do hurry this along. My aunt, Queen Amazul, has places and people to go and see." replied a pompous voice.

_'Queen Amazul? It can't be._' Thought Rutherford to himself as he scanned the room in panic and there up the wooden stairs stood the Queen and another young girl (roughly around his age).

_'Impossible. What is she doing here? Did she locate another shiny?'_

Professor Azalog was about to continue on until she noticed Rutherford's face in pain: "Is there a problem Rutherford?" she asked concerned.

"NO," he screamed quickly trying to gather himself.

Professor Azalog retreated in shock: "Well then, let's continue." She added.

Rutherford tried making eye contact with the Queen, but she seemed out of it. The Queen appeared to be thinking about other things and in return he got the Queen niece's glaring eyes.

_'What is she thinking about?'_ he asked to himself confused.

* * *

><p>[Flashback]<p>

"Are you going to hurt me," asked Amazul tearful eyed.

"Oh no, I am not that evil. I have a proposition for you," replied Alakazam smirking.

"A proposal of what kind," she inquired.

"What a smart girl we have here, but let me not take too long. Here, take this box and don't let no one open it. Just open it when you think the time is right and everything will be revealed. I'm pretty sure we will meet again," answered Alakazam forming the box from what seemed like a shadow hand.

The box was pure black; shaped in the form of a jewelry box and with the rainbow word 'Zuix' spelled at the top. He gently put it down and released his power grip on Amazul. He turned quickly to the other direction and started walking away.

Amazul was still in shock, but she mustered up the courage and yelled: "You're a shiny Pokemon, right?"

Before Alakazam could respond back with a huge grin on his face, he felt a surge of psychic power stop him on his tracks and then a confident voice spoke from the fog: "Good job Lunatone. Keep him there until I get information from him."

Amazul automatically recognized the voice and turned to greet Carl with a heartfelt warm smile: "Thank Areceus, I am saved."

Carl then demanded Lunatone to clear the smoke and upon doing so, he walked up next to Amazul and picked her up. "Are you okay?" he asked with a worried face.

She hugged him tightly and responded with a simple nod.

He smiled greatly at the immense feelings the princess gave to him, "Now, let's get down to business. Who are you and what do you want from Princess Amazul?" he demanded with a serious tone.

Alakazam only laughed at his face, "I'm not going to tell you anything. Especially a common person like you, you disgust me butler."

Anger rushed to Carl's body and shouted to his Pokemon, "Lunatone break him until he speaks."

"Lunatone," agreed the Pokemon while maximizing his psychic power to his breaking point. He closed his eyes and opened them quickly as they fell; a ray of strong power emerged and struck Alakazam with full force and speed.

"ALAKAZAM," barked the Pokemon in pain.

"Now will you talk?" beamed Carl with joy.

Alakazam shortly regained his evil posture and smiled while taking the pain. A few seconds later he added, "In the future I am going to possess your body and have fun with it. You're going to be my puppet or should I say my Pokemon."

Carl only brushed the comment away and sneered: "Lunatone, end it off."

Another burst of purple light hit directly Alakazam's body, but this time it seemed Alakazam wasn't fazed by it. Instead he opened his mouth and Carl thought nervously: _'What the heck is it doing?'_

Out of Alakazam's mouth started coming out a contorted alarming white outline of what appeared to be a ghost. Both Amazul and Carl stood their ground frozen from terror as Alakazam's body hit the floor. The bloodcurdling creature opened its eyes and exposed his white terror foggy eye color; as if he were blind. Next followed a slithering tail coming out from behind the **"Pokemon"** and then he slung its tail to Lunatone.

"Lunatone," screeched the Pokemon in pain as the tail latched onto his body. The foe only smiled in excitement from hearing the Pokemon in agony. After that the "Pokemon" opened its tail wide from a hole at the end of its tail and started to suck Lunatone into its tail. The individual threw a smirk to Carl and Amazul; taunting them to come closer and save the Pokemon from its clutch.

Carl finally achieved to get some courage, put Amazul onto the ground, and charged to the enemy. Eyes transpired pain as tears flew from his face onto the ground. Carl couldn't believe his Pokemon was being sucked into, god knows what, by this mysterious living thing. He was about to high kick the "Pokemon" in the sky, but the antagonist lifted a hand and out propelled a dark transparent scythe with full speed. Upon realizing he couldn't dodge the attack; Carl decided to make a back flip to evade the attack. A second earlier he could've avoided the attack, but the scythe was quicker and sent him flying to a tree.

An injured shriek echoed throughout the forest and Amazul stood there still in stun from what just happened. The creature let out a malevolent laugh as it finished sucking in Lunatone into his body; letting it take the Pokemon's physique. **"Lunatone**" floated to her side and kissed her on the cheek and whispered its last word as a dark void sucked it in: "Zuix." Amazul still couldn't move her body; eyes widen and shaking from the daunting events that unfolded in front of her. She felt as if everything had happened in a dream; she wanted to pinch herself to awake, but no movement followed. Reality then hit Amazul as lightning to a tree and she sobbed herself to the point that she went unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Aunt Amazul. Who is this weird girl staring at you?" asked her niece annoyed.<p>

The voice broke her train of thought and she came back to reality. Upon so, Amazul realized she was in a lab with her niece and started scanning the room to see who else was here. There at the far right she made eye contact with Rutherford and a smirk unfurled on her face. "Look who we have here. If it isn't a bright young trainer that I invited to my house not long ago to show off her wonderful skills at the castle; Rutherford is the name you go by if I'm correct."

"Yes, yes it is." Rutherford answered back trying not to make things obvious, but deep down inside him the feelings of sinister flashbacks made his insides feel with terror. Rutherford as well recoiled his hand to his back, to hide the fact that his hands were trembling, and penciled in a forceful smile on his face.

The Queen noticed and illuminated a stronger smirk on her face. She knew Rutherford was going to keep his mouth shut from what happened back in the castle. "I'm glad to see you again and I wish you the best on your journey."

"Thank you," he responded bowing his head; an initial gesture that he did when someone of high status was present. Seeing the floor he thought to himself: 'I hope she didn't bring that terrifying creature to eat me. Or could it be she found another shiny here in the lab?'

"Please do continue on Professor. Sorry for the hold up," said Amazul turning her attention to Professor Azalog.

"Please do. Apparently this girl has never been taught manners," added the pretentious girl.

Rutherford picked his head up from the ground and automatically threw a glare at the girl, but the girl wasn't even paying attention. There he noticed how well dressed the mysterious girl was; she stood at a stature of 5'7 (his height), wavy brown hair reaching to her back, a nice tan skin tone, black arrogant eyes, and wearing a well-fitted orange inspired Greek dress (that touched the floor) accompanied with a ruby pokeball necklace that had a red Gyarados in the center and glistened with the touch of light.

"It's okay your majesty. Now, here is the first Pokemon." said Professor Azalog cheerfully while throwing a pokeball into air.

A flash of red released the first Pokemon. "Riolu," said the Pokemon in a confident tone while crossing his hands together. **"Riolu the emanation Pokemon; It has the peculiar power of being able to see emotions such as joy and rage in the forms of waves,"** added a monotone voice from a machine.

"This is a pokedex and this contraption briefly gives you details on the Pokemon and it also records when you see it and it gives you the attacks it knows as well," included the Professor while giving one to Rutherford and the Queen's niece. "Also, this Riolu likes to fight. He has a serious nature and he comes from the Iron Mountain, where I personally received him."

'Do I want that Pokemon?' Rutherford thought to himself while examining the Pokemon, but before he could answer the girl answered with a demanding manner: "I will have him because I will assemble the best for my team. Plus, he's a rare Pokemon too. Lucky I was here today, I need the rarity."

"Are you sure you don't want to see the other two Pokemon IIithyia?"

"Yes, I am sure. I know for a fact that the other two aren't going to be a big deal. I did my math correctly and today was the right time to come and pick a Pokemon," she replied assured of the answer she gave.

Rutherford only looked at her with a crazy look,_ 'Wow,_' he thought to himself. He knew snobbish people existed, but he never thought he would finally meet one firsthand. "Please do show the rest of Pokemon," he added with a blissful smile; Rutherford wanted to see what other Pokemon were in store.

"Okay. Here's the next," said the Professor.

"Happiny," shouted the small Pokemon in joy. **"Happiny the playhouse Pokemon; it loves round white things. It carries an egg-shaped rock in imitation of Chansey,"** incorporated the pokedex again. "Happiny was given to us by a famous breeder, his name is Brock, and I'm pretty sure you guys have heard of him. Well this Happiny is a jolly nature and loves to cuddle with Pokemon and humans "affixed the Professor.

_'Do I want this Pokemon? … I don't think so, but it's really cute though,'_ Rutherford thought.

"So do you want it Rutherford or should I show the last Pokemon," interrupted the Professor.

"Sorry about that. I was in my own little world and I don't want this Pokemon. Continue on," he responded eagerly to see the final Pokemon.

"Alright here it is," the Professor said one last time throwing a pokeball into the air. "Trapinch," said the Pokemon looking around the room curiously. **"Trapinch the ant pit Pokemon; it makes a conical pit in the desert sand and lies in wait at the bottom for prey to come tumbling down,"** said the Pokedex one last time. "Trapinch has a lax nature and she at times likes to make holes to play with and surprise people. A bit of a prankster we have here," appended Professor Azalog giggling.

_'I'm glad I waited to see the final Pokemon. It was worth it, this Pokemon looks amazing.'_ Rutherford thought with eyes widen in excitement.

"Rutherford these are all of them. Do you want Trapinch?" said the Professor.

"She has to get it, it's the last Pokemon and I don't think she has the privilege to see other Pokemon," whispered IIithyia while looking at Rutherford with a stern look.

"Yes, I would love to have Trapinch as my first Pokemon." He replied with an ecstatic look.

"Wonderful," the Professor said while she returned Happiny back into its pokeball and walked to her desk to grab some pokeballs and map and handed 6 to Rutherford and IIithyia with a map. "Now that both of you have everything. Let's make this interesting, I would like for both you to have your first Pokemon battle here."

"A battle here and now?" raised IIithyia's right eyebrow in pleasure.

"That's a good idea Professor and I'm totally up for it," said Rutherford overjoyed.

"Indeed it is. It's going to be a delight to see my niece fight for the first time. It might bring back some old memories," added Amazul as she simpered her way to take a seat and at the same time looking at Rutherford.

Rutherford only reacted with a simple nod of fear to the Queen.

"Good job guys. I can't wait to see this battle" Professor Azalog said while she pushed a button. A crackled noise shook the lab's floor for a bit and which it revealed a flourish grassy medium fighting field with traces of white lines to represent where the trainers had to take their spots. A few rocks lay in there too, but most of all what was great was that the Professor had included 2 logs at each side of the field. "Now take your positions," she added as she put on a referee cap.

"Alright," said IIithyia flipping her hair back and taking her spot. She gracefully slung the pokeball into the air and added ostentatiously: "Riolu take spot next to me and let's show aunt Amazul how a battle is won."

"Riolu," responded the Pokemon with a grin on his face.

Rutherford was still in awe from the Queen's vindictive looks. 'Okay, get yourself together. So far she hasn't done anything and I don't think she is willing to make a scene here anyway,' he reflected while making his pokeball bigger. "Trapinch come on out and help me win this battle," Rutherford said breaking his silence.

"Trapinch," added the Pokemon raring to go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here is my next chapter. :DD Finally! Rutherford got his first Pokemon and what do you guys think about it? :3 Also, I revealed more on the "Zuix" Pokemon. XDD I hope you guys enjoyed reading it and please do leave reviews. :) They always help me when I write the next chapter and I hope I improved once again on this chapter. ^_^ Also, I would like to give a big THANK YOU and hug to everyone that is leaving a review and the ones that keep reading my story. Thank you, it means a lot to me. It always lifts my spirit. :)) Next chapter, Rutherford is going to battle for the first time with his first ****enemy llithyia. XD Do you guys think he is going to win? XD Also, this chapter I clarified that Rutherford indeed still knows about the Queen's evil deeds. Sorry about not clarifying that last chapter. D: Have a good day everyone. ^.^**


End file.
